


More Than Friends

by LadyRedHeart



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: After returning from the School for Good and Evil, Agatha and Sophie return to their normal life. But when Agatha has been feeling strange around Sophie, she starts getting strange feelings, both mentally and physically.....(This takes place between Book 1 and Book 2)





	More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So this is my first time writing a story like this, so please don’t judge me too hard, alright!  
> I really hope you like it!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Oh also, just so you know, I am taking requests!  
> I’d be happy to write your ship, as long as I know who the characters are!  
> Please don’t hesitate to give me suggestions!  
> Thanks again!  
> ^///^

Agatha sat, eagerly awaiting Sophie’s arrival. Ever since they had returned to the village, Agatha had been spending as much time with Sophie as possible. After all, they had been through, she was happy to be back with Sophie. She had missed Tedros for a while, but it was eventually overridden by her joy of being with Sophie. They would often go to the lake or walk around town, retelling their story to curious children and sometimes adults, and Sophie would even get Agatha to read the old storybooks. It was great.  
But something had been bothering Agatha lately. It felt odd to her that she was enjoying Sophie’s company even more than usual lately. She would feel her face redden and her heart start pounding anytime Sophie gripped her hand, or their shoulders accidentally touched. It made shivers run down her spine, but not bad ones, good ones.  
She didn’t have any more time to think on it, as she heard a knock on the door. Agatha was at the door in a second, opening it to find Sophie standing there, a smile on her face. Agatha’s heart skipped a beat as she took in her signature pink dress, sweet smile, beautiful jade-green eyes, and rapunzel-like golden hair, which had begun to grow back since it had been chopped in the Doom Room. Sophie was carrying a basket as usual, filled with buttery biscuits. Agatha looked at Sophie, who nodded, and proceeded to take one of the biscuits and take a bite, enjoying the taste.  
“Did you make this yourself?” she asked, her mouth still full of food. Sophie cringed.  
“First, wait until you've swallowed. Second, yes. I've really been trying my hand at it recently. How is it?” she asked. Agatha smiled.  
“Delicious!” she exclaimed. Sophie beamed. She turned and extended her elbow out, looking back at Agatha.  
“Shall we go?” she asked. Agatha nodded, blushing as she wrapped her arm through Sophie’s.  
“Bye, mom!” Agatha yelled, who responded with a ‘have fun!’ They set out. “Where are we going today?” she asked as they began walking through the town. Sophie just shrugged.  
“Hey, does your cat recognize you yet?” Sophie asked suddenly. Agatha shook her head.  
“I don’t know why she still sees me as a stranger. Nothing seems different about me, right?” Agatha said as she gestured to herself, clad in her usual black outfit with midnight jacket. Sophie studied her for a moment.  
“I don’t know. You just...have this new...aura about you. A more...happy one.” she said. Agatha shrugged, but smiled at the prospect. They continued walking, talking about nothing in particular, occasionally stopping to say hello to the excited child, until it was time to go back to their homes.

**********************

That night, Agatha tossed and turned as she tried to sleep, but couldn’t. She couldn’t stop thinking about Sophie. She wanted to see her.  
Sitting up, she crept out of bed, and tiptoed past her sleeping cat and out the door, fully dressed. She hid in the shadows as she made her way to Sophie’s house. She passed people doing nightly work, or closing up shops, or performing acts of pleasure under night’s dark cover.  
She eventually reached Sophie’s house. She looked up, seeing the light of Sophie’s room coming from her window. Agatha easily climbed up to her window; after all she had done at the school, this was easy. She reached Sophie’s window, mouth open, ready to ask to come in, but stopped at the sight before her.  
Sophie was standing in her room completely naked.  
With Sophie’s back to her, Agatha ducked down, so only her eyes peered over the windowsill. They had been naked around each other before, sure, but it had always been in circumstances where they couldn’t really get a good look at each other.  
Agatha blushed furiously as she stared at Sophie’s smooth beautiful ass. She trembled, confused as to why she was so dumbstruck and couldn’t stop staring. She suddenly felt heat erupt from her crotch. She gripped it on reflex, and gasped as she made contact through her clothes. She slowly put pressure on it, making her feel a rush of pleasure.  
“What the hell?” Agatha whispered to herself, amazed at the amazing feeling she experienced as she started stroking her crotch. It was something she had never felt before. What had caused it?  
She looked back towards Sophie, who had finished brushing her hair. She stretched, and Agatha caught a glimpse of the side of her breast. Agatha gasped, and Sophie turned towards her, covering herself, before she saw it was just Agatha. She breathed a sigh of relief, and bounded over to her. Agatha’s eyes widened, trying not to look as Sophie opened the window and let her in.  
“Why are you here?” Sophie asked.  
“I-I couldn't s-sleep.” Agatha stuttered. “I-I wanted to c-come see you.”  
Sophie frowned. “Are you alright?” she asked. “Are you cold, because you’re shaking.” Agatha shook her head.  
“It-It’s just...y-you’re naked…” she said, flicking her eyes towards her exposed body. Sophie looked down, and then back up at Agatha’s flushed face. She giggled.  
“Yeah, but you don’t need to be so nervous. We’re both girls after all.” she said matter-of-factly. Agatha gulped.  
“C-can you just put something on?” she asked. Sophie nodded, and walked over to her closet and drawers, donning a lacy pink bra and panties, with a thin white nightgown over it. She twirled around, the hem fluttering upwards, floating around her.  
“Cute, isn’t it? It’s new.” she said. Agatha, still blushing, was finally able to look at her. “So you can’t sleep?” Sophie asked. Agatha nodded. “And you wanted to see me?” Agatha nodded again. “Well then, sleep with me tonight.” she said. Agatha stared at her in shock.  
“R-really?” she asked incredulously. Sophie nodded, smiling. For some reason, the idea excited Agatha terribly, and made her heart begin to beat furiously. Sophie giggled at the huge smile that had appeared on Agatha’s face.  
“You are so cute when you smile, Aggie!” she said, hugging Agatha, which made Agatha blush even more as she wrapped her arms around Sophie as well. The feeling of being in Sophie’s arms filled her with a warmth and happiness, as if it could make everything better, no matter what had happened prior.  
They broke the hug. “Now, let’s head to bed.” Sophie said.

**********************

Still, an hour later, Agatha was lying down, now in Sophie’s bed instead of her own, still awake. She couldn’t stop thinking about seeing Sophie’s body, bare. Her back, her smooth, shapely legs, leading to nice thighs, up to her beautiful ass…  
Agatha shook her head. Why couldn’t she get the image out of her head?! That warm feeling returned down below, begging for attention. Agatha squirmed, and, checking to see that Sophie was still asleep, reached won, and placed her hand on her panties, over her crotch. She began stroking it gently, accidentally causing her to moan, and she covered her mouth, checking to see that it hadn’t awakened Sophie. She was still asleep, breathing softly, looking like a sleeping angel. Agatha resumed, making sure to keep herself quiet.  
As she stroked more and more, her pleasure grew, and it became harder and harder to suppress her moans. She wanted more. She moved her hand inside her panties, and started stroking her clit directly. She shuddered as the pleasure increased. She rubbed and rubbed, until she stuck her middle finger slipped inside, and Agatha gasped. She pulled her finger out, and pushed it back in again, over and over, moaning softly as she went faster and faster, until she felt something erupt through her, and she lurched as she came. When it was done, she sat there, panting, before she realized she had released fluids from her crotch. She looked at her fingers in the moonlight, the stuff clear and sticky. She then noticed she had gotten it on the bed. Cursing, she quietly got a towel and cleaned up, somehow without waking Sophie. Agatha laid back down, exhaling softly. She glanced towards Sophie, leaned over, and placed a kiss on her cheek without thinking. She paused, wondering why she had done it, before just deciding to let it go, as Sophie wasn’t awake, and would never know it had happened. She settled back in, and soon fell back asleep.  
What she didn’t know was that Sophie had been awake the whole time.  
And she knew everything that had just happened.

**********************

The next day, Agatha could tell something was different with Sophie. She was quiet, didn’t look Agatha in the eyes, and didn’t offer her arm like the day before. Agatha wondered if she wasn’t feeling well, or if something had bummed her out.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked, to no reply. She tried to grab Sophie’s hand, but she pulled it away, which hurt Agatha more than she would have thought it would. “Hey, tell me what’s wrong.” she pressed, but Sophie just ignored her. “If you aren’t going to talk to me, then why are we even here?” she asked, and Sophie stopped, thinking it over, before turning and heading in a different direction. Cursing herself, Agatha followed.  
They walked all the way to Sophie’s house, and she walked in and locked the door behind her, leaving Agatha outside.  
“Hey!” Agatha said, banging on the door. “Let me in! What is wrong?” she yelled and yelled, but didn’t answer. After trying for a few more minutes, she gave up, and went home. There, she flopped onto her bed, sad and confused.

**********************

That night, Agatha decided to creep back into Sophie’s room, whether she liked it or not, and demand she tell her what was wrong. As the night before, she crept out, over to Sophie’s house, and up to her window. She peered over, and found the room empty. She tried the window, and found it unlocked. She gently pushed it open, and crept in, not knowing what to do from here. Before she could really decide what to do, she heard footsteps coming, so she leapt into Sophie’s closet, abandoning her plan., filled with sudden fear. Peering through the slits in the closet door, she saw Sophie walking to the window, closing it and locking it. Then, before Agatha’s eyes, she began undressing.  
Agatha’s eyes widened as she watched her best friend’s clothes come off, one by one. Her shirt, followed by her boots, socks, pants, bra, and finally, her panties, all dropping to the floor, leaving her stark naked in her room, Agatha staring from the darkness of the closet. Unable to look away, and feeling that familiar heat reemerging, she tried not to look at the finer details, and instead focus on Sophie’s smooth, flat, sexy stomach. Agatha stopped a moment. Why did she think Sophie’s stomach looked sexy? It was then that she noticed Sophie coming towards the closet. Panicking, Agatha slunk further into the darkness of the closet as Sophie opened the door. Agatha realized if she had brought any sort of light into the closet, she would see her. Agatha closed her eyes, waiting, but nothing happened, She slowly opened her eyes, and found Sophie’s breasts right in front of her face. Agatha held back a gasp. They moved as Sophie’s searched, bouncing a little. They were so close that if Agatha stuck out her tongue, she could lick one.  
Wait, why did she think that?!  
Finally finding what she was looking for, Sophie closed the closet door, retracting to her dresser. Agatha let out the quietest of sighs of relief. She hadn’t been found. She had no idea what would’ve happened if she had. She watched Sophie dress and say goodnight to her dad, shutting off the light, and getting into bed. Agatha didn’t dare move until she heard the slow breathing of Sophie, signalling that she was asleep. Agatha slowly opened the door, and leapt back when it creaked. She looked towards Sophie, who hadn’t moved. Agatha crept out, tiptoeing through the room, unlocking the window, and crawling back down the side of the house and to her house.  
Little did she know, Sophie had once again been awake. Pretending to sleep.  
Agatha had broken into her room.  
And Sophie was pissed.

**********************

Agatha couldn’t sleep, so the rest of the night, Agatha really thought about what had been happening recently. She thought about why she’d been feeling the way she’d been feeling around Sophie. She thought it over, as well as all the things we’d been through, and when she came to the kiss they shared to bring Sophie back, she realized what had been going on.  
She needed to tell Sophie.  
She was anxious as she waited for Sophie. When the time came around, Agatha jumped as there was a very loud knock on the door. She frowned, as Sophie never knocked that hard. Agatha went up to the door, and opened it to see Sophie glaring at her. Before Agatha had time to realize she was angry, Sophie spoke.  
“You broke into my room!” she shouted. Agatha flinched, and stepped out, closing the door behind him, hoping her mom hadn’t heard.  
“What?” Agatha asked, panicking. How did she know? Maybe she had just been pretending.  
“You broke into my room, hid somewhere, and watched her undress!” Sophie yelled, eyes blazing angrily. “What reason could you possibly have for that?”  
“Uh...um…” Agatha stuttered, trying to come up with a good reason, or even an excuse, but couldn’t. “I don’t know.” Sophie turned and walked away, fuming.  
“Sophie!” Agatha yelled after her, but she didn’t turn around. “SOPHIE!” she yelled again, but still nothing. She took a deep breath.  
“I love you!” she yelled. Sophie stopped, and turned, her face now turned to confusion,  
“What?”  
This was the conclusion Agatha had come to. The way she had been feeling around Sophie since the kiss, it was love. They way she felt when they talked, when they touched, the feeling that ran through her every time she saw Sophie’s face. It was love.  
“I’m in love with you. I didn’t realize it until now, but it’s true! I love you!” she said. Sophie crept closer, her face softening.  
“Y-you are?” she asked. Agatha nodded. Sophie stared at her, before becoming angry again. “W-well, that doesn’t excuse what you’ve done!” she said, turning back around and shuffling away. Agatha tried to stop her, but she was too fast. Agatha ran back inside, and quietly sobbed into her pillow.

**********************

Despite everything, Agatha went to Sophie’s house again that night. She crept up to find her window’s curtains drawn. Agatha knocked on the window. After a moment, the curtains moved to show an angry Sophie. Agatha really hated that face.  
“Let me in please.” Agatha asked.  
“Give me one good reason why.” Sophie answered.  
“Because we’re friends and we really need to talk?” Agatha suggested. Sophie thought for a moment, then sighed and unlocked the window, letting Agatha in. She stood and stared Sophie right in the eyes.  
“Listen, I know nothing I can say can really make it as a good excuse, but I’m really really sorry. Love can make you do crazy things, you know?” her voice broke on ‘love’. Sophie turned and threw her arms up in the air.  
“You can’t be in love with me! Girls don’t fall in love!” she huffed. “Girls and boys fall in love, not two girls or two boys!” Agatha grew upset now.  
“Well, sorry, but I am! I can’t help it! I’m in love with you! I’m sorry it took me so long to figure it out, but it’s true! Just listen to me!” she yelled.  
“No! Nothing you say will be able to convince me or make things bett-” Sophie started, but was cut off by Agatha leaning forward, and planting a kiss on her lips. It didn’t last long before Sophie pushed her away.  
“A-Agatha, we can’t…” she breathed, but was cut off again by another kiss, this time with Agatha holding Sophie’s head, pulling her into the kiss. Sophie struggled, but only for a while. She soon admitted, and began kissing back. They kissed for a while, before Sophie resisted again, and pulled back again.  
“W-we...can’t…” she breathed.  
“Yes, we can…” Agatha said, kissing her again. They fell onto the bed, still kissing. As a thought went through Agatha’s head, she felt a now-familiar stirring down below, and she reached her right hand up, grasping Sophie’s left breast. Sophie gasped and broke the kiss, looking at Agatha with wide eyes.  
“W-what are you doing?” she asked.  
“I-I don’t know. I just...did it…” she said, pulling her hand back, but Sophie grabbed her hand.  
“Keep doing it.” she said. Agatha giggled, and nodded. She placed both of her hands on Sophie’s breasts and began massaging them and rubbing them. Sophie moaned as the heat that Agatha had been feeling now started in Sophie’s crotch as well.  
“What...what is that?” she asked through gasps and moans. Agatha looked to where her hand was, and smiled, moving Sophie’s hand into a position she had recently learned.  
“Rub” Agatha whispered into Sophie’s ear. Sophie obliged, and gasped, lurching as she caressed herself down below, the unbelievable feeling running through her. Agatha smiled as she continued rubbing Sophie’s breasts. After hearing Sophie’s moans, she wanted to feel the same amazing feeling, but she knew now that she wouldn’t get what she wanted through her clothes. Debating her next action, she decided to go through with it, sitting up and pulling off her jacket, throwing it to the floor. Sophie took no mind, thinking she was hot, as she was too, until she also slid off her shirt, revealing her black bra, covering her small chest.  
“Wh-what are you doing?” Sophie asked, blushing. “Are we really going this far?” Agatha blushed at her own impulsiveness.  
“Do you...want to?” Agatha asked timidly. Sophie stared at her, thinking. Agatha closed her eyes, preparing for the word she knew she was going to hear.  
“Yes.” Sophie said quietly. Agatha opened her eyes in surprise, staring at Sophie blushing face as she looked away in embarrassment. Agatha laughed, and pulled her into another kiss. After a moment, she pulled off Sophie’s nightgown, already leaving her in just her pink underwear. Sophie reached for Agatha’s chest, and caressed one of her small breasts, making Agatha shudder and gasp.  
Agatha moved to swiftly pull off her boots, socks, and pants. Agatha pressed her body against Sophie’s as the kissed again, each feeling the warmth of each other’s bodies. Agatha, growing more and more horny, reached behind Sophie, slipping her hand underneath her panties, and squeezing her small ass, eliciting a squeal from Sophie that made Agatha giggle.  
Just as they were about to remove the last bits of each other’s clothing, a knock on Sophie’s door startled them both.  
“Sophie? Are you okay in there? I heard some noises coming from your room so I wanted to come see if everything was alright.” a voice came from the other side. It was Sophie’s dad. Sophie and Agatha looked at each other in panic. “Hey, I’m coming in.” he said, and began opening the door. Sophie leapt up and rammed herself against the door.  
“Ouch! Hey, what are you-” he said.  
“I-I’m changing! And then I’m going to bed, alright? Sophie stuttered.  
“Um...okay...good night sweetie.” her dad said, and they heard his footsteps signaling his departure. They both breathed a sigh of relief, and Sophie locked her door. She turned back to Agatha, halfway on the bed.  
“Now, where were we?” Sophie said, a mischevious, sexy smile coming onto her face, as she reached behind her back, undoing her bra, and letting it fall to the floor, soon joined by her panties. Agatha stared at Sophie’s naked body in front of her.  
She stared at her beautiful breasts, already moderately-sized. She hadn’t really been able to see them before in the dark of the closet. The mounds of her breasts sloped towards her pale pink nipples, which had become hard. Agatha’s eyes trailed down her stomach, over her hips, landing on her crotch, where a little bit of curly blonde hair sprouted, where her pussy sat, ready and inviting.  
Agatha shivered with excitement as Sophie strutted over, her hips swaying in a way that was almost hypnotizing to Agatha. She climbed on top of Agatha, her breasts slightly hanging down in her face. Without a thought, Agatha leaned up and licked one of her nipples, making Sophie gasp. Agatha wrapped her arms around Sophie’s back and pulled her in, wrapping her mouth around Sophie’s nipple. Sophie shuddered and gasped. Agatha’s tongue flicked around as she sucked. Moaning, Sophie awkwardly pulled Agatha up, and undid her bra, throwing it to the floor. She ran her hands over Agatha’s small chest, pinching and twisting her nipples. Agatha moaned through Sophie’s breasts.  
Agatha pulled back, her mouth coming off of her nipple with a quiet pop. She looked into Sophie’s eyes, and pulled down her panties. Sophie’s eyes scanned over Agatha’s nude form hungrily. Agatha moved on top, and began rubbing Sophie’s clit. Sophie gasped and shuddered, pulling Agatha closer. Agatha ran her middle finger down the center, before sticking her finger in. Sophie lurched, and Agatha pulled it out, before inserting it again, out and in, over and over. Sophie shuddered and moaned as Agatha continued.  
Just before her climax, Sophie pushed Agatha away, and her finger was removed. Agatha looked at her in confusion.  
“I-I don’t want to cum...that way...” she said, and Agatha looked at her in confusion. Sophie giggled. “Oh, sorry. It’s a word I learned from my…” she paused. “...friends…” Agatha knew she was talking about the kids at The School for Evil. “Anyway, it’s what happens when you climax.” Agatha looked at her again. “Just wait, alright?” she said. Sophie then laid Agatha down, and spread Agatha’s legs, as well as her own. Sophie positioned them so they were facing opposite sides of the bed, their pussies touching.  
“Just follow my lead, alright?” she asked, and Agatha nodded. Sophie edged closer and started grinding her crotch against Agatha’s. Agatha lurched and gasped at the sudden pleasure, before grinding as well, pressure building down below.  
They continued faster and faster, until they both cried out as they came, squirting their fluids on each other. They collapsed onto the bed, both of them panting heavily. Sophie crawled around until she was lying next to Agatha, looking her in the eyes.  
“That...was wonderful…” Agatha said. Sophie nodded.  
“That was a climax, and that fluid was cum.” she told Agatha, who nodded, and laughed.  
“So, what now?” Sophie asked. Agatha contemplated, before looking back at Agatha.  
“We...can just...hide that we’re dating for now, until…” she started.  
“Who said that we were dating?” Sophie answered with a serious face. Agatha tensed up, but Sophie laughed and kissed her softly. “I’d love to go out with you.” she said and smiled. They kissed again, more passionately this time. After they broke, they laid back, holding each other,, and both closed their eyes, falling asleep together, as they were now fairly tired.  
After a second, Sophie spoke.  
“Hey, what do you think about making a play?” she asked.  
Agatha just laughed.


End file.
